ENRICHMENT PROGRAM PROJECT SUMMARY The overall mission of the Center for Gastrointestinal Biology and Disease is to promote multidisciplinary research to lower the burden of digestive diseases. The Enrichment Program plays an important role to advance that mission. The highly visible Enrichment Program promotes collaboration, builds community and enhances the intellectual climate for gastrointestinal biological research. The Specific Aims of the Enrichment Program are as follows: 1) Disseminate information about events of interest to Center members. 2) Hold seminars including: a) weekly CGIBD Research Seminar; b) weekly GI epidemiology seminar series to support our large epidemiology constituency; c) monthly microbiome seminar; d) annual research day; e) preparatory seminars. 3) Host visiting scholars to develop new research initiatives, showcase the Center and meet with P/F awardees and T32 trainees. 4) Promote career development and provide mentorship. 5) Enhance diversity. 6) Participate with other DDRCC's in educational events.